Pokemon Mind Crystal
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: A sequel to Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver games. Gold and Crystal set off on a adventure to complete the pokedex. If you have a flirtatious male, a super serious gal, 2 pokedexs and a huge dose of romance, what do you get? Total terror. MangaquestShipping and hints of SoulSilverShipping.


Pokemon Mind Crystal:

**I don't own Pokemon or PokeSpe.**

Chapter 1:

'Crys!' A loud energetic voice screamed as a boy with golden eyes and messy raven black hair bounded into his childhood friends room. A girl with dark blue hair looked up drowsily and moaned. 'Get out and wait Gold.' She muttered, pointing at her door.

The boy just grinned at her and poked her with his cue stick. 'Gold…get out.' Crystal grunted as she whacked the bloody stick away from her. The boy shrugged and whistled as he strolled out of her room.

Crystal sighed before walking into her walk-in closet and pulled on a red long sleeved shirt and blue overall shorts, knee high socks and a pair of running shoes before heading into the bathroom.

In the living room, Gold just sat on the couch, tapping his cue stick on the carpet. 'Crys!' He shouted as he ran up the stairs and into her room again, only to get a tube of half empty shampoo whack him in the face. She walked out with a toothbrush in hand and glared at him before pointing at her door once more.

Gold pouted as he walked out once more and then waiting for a little while before checking his bag and smiled. Inside was a white circular box and grinned before closing his bag. 'Alright! I'm done!' Crystal shouted as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Gold looked up and smiled brightly. 'Let's go!' He shouted energetically while grabbing her wrist and bag before he dragged her out of the house.

He dragged her all the way to professor Elm's lab where they saw a red slightly long haired boy. 'Silver!' Gold cried waving to him. Silver turned and nodded at the duo and eyed Crystal who was being dragged. 'Again?' He asked. 'Again.' She replied.

Professor Elm looked at them and smiled. 'There you are! Now come!' He said, ushering the trio towards a bench where three shiny pokeballs rested. 'You may choose your starters.' He said smiling at the three. 'Ladies first.'

Crystal stepped forward and looked at the pokemon that were released from their pokeballs. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. She looked at each of them and suddenly, the Totodile leapt off the table and bit Silver's arm, causing his to accidentally swear. 'Silver, I think you should take the Totdile, I think it likes you.' Gold mocked.

Elm looked at Silver. 'Gold's right. That's how a Totodile shows their affection.' He explained. Silver raised an eyebrow and turned to the boy next to him. 'Wow. You actually said something right for once.' He sneered. While Gold and Silver argued with each other (Gold doing the talking, Silver doing the ignoring), Crystal picked up Chikorita who kept waving the leaf on her head excited as she wrapped vines from vine whip around her arm.

'I'll take Chikorita.' She said as she picked her up, earning an excited squeal from the grass type. The flames on the Cyndaquil back weakened in sadness. Gold picked up Cyndaquil and grinned at him.

'Hey! I'm Gold!' He cried happily, hugging the fire type, the smile spreading onto the Cyndaquil's face. 'Now, I want you three to complete this pokedex.' He said as he handed the trio a pokedex. 'You three can leave whenever you want but I want you to go and get equipment from my assistant first. Crystal, I need to speak with you.' He added.

Crystal nodded as the males walked towards the assistant Elm had hired. 'Now Crystal, I told Professor Oak about your capturing skills and he was wondering if you could capture pokemon for him to help the pokedex. He sent you this transporter so you could transport pokemon to his lab.' He said as he picked up a package from his desk. 'Do you think you can do it?'

Crystal stared at the package in shock. 'Me?' She asked, shocked. 'Go for it Crys!' Gold cried until Silver whacked him on the head. Crystal's eyes widened and nodded as Elm passed her the tiny package.

'Wow…' Crystal muttered as she walked out of the lab where Gold was waiting for her. 'Silver said he was going to leave early and couldn't travel with us.' He said, grinning. Crystal nodded and the duo walked towards the nearest town, wanting to get there before the night fell. Crystal checked her pokegear and looked at Gold.

'We're going to Cherrygrove City.' She announced before putting it back into her bag. 'Ah! I forgot!' Gold cried and Crystal eyed him warily. 'What?' she asked calmly. He dug around his bag and pulled out the white circular box. 'Here!' He said happily handed it to her. Crystal stared at it suspiciously.

'Is this a prank?' She asked.

'No. Why?'

'Knowing you, it could.'

'Uh…it's not!'

'If it is, I will kick a heavy ball where it hurts.'

'…'

Crystal lifted the lid to see a puffy white hat with a red ribbon around the middle. She lifted it out and put it on her head and blinked. 'Not bad I guess.' She muttered and smiled at the boy. 'Thanks.'

'A sentret!'

'Oh god…'

Crystal placed a level ball on the ground after weakening it with her Parasee (Parasect) before swinging her legs and kicked it hard, the pokeball hitting the sentret's head, making it go into it. It shook a little before staying still. 'Yes! Capture complete!' She cried as she picked it up. Gold sighed from next to her. Ever since they had left New Bark Town, the blunette had already captured 2 pidgeys, 3 rattatas, 1 hoppip and 1 phanpy, now a sentret too.

He sighed as she placed a star sticker on the level ball and tucked it into her bag.

'You know, you already have Chumee (Smoochum, yes, I am gonna have Crystal have her in her team as well), Archy (Arcanine), Mega (Chikorita), Parasee (Parasect), Monlee (Hitmonchan), Natee (Natu) and Cubee (Cubone). What are you gonna do with so much spare pokemon after Professor Oak is done with them?' He asked as he leaned on his cue stick.

Crystal turned and smiled brightly. 'I'm giving it to him! I already have my team, like you!' She answered and hurried towards Cherrygrove city. Gold sighed before grinning and raced after her, surpassing her. 'Race you!' He cried loudly, making the blunette run faster.


End file.
